


CARD GAMES ON- Dragons...?

by ViableSourceMaterial



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Card games on dragons, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViableSourceMaterial/pseuds/ViableSourceMaterial
Summary: Verdana takes a trip to 5D's land. She has a run-in with some Dark Signers believing her to be the 5th Signer... it does not end well. And despite it being a Yu-Gi-Oh fic, no card games are played.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, only somewhat canon. And yay, we learn that Verdana knows every weak point of the human body. Wait, that might not be "Yay" worthy...

Verdana decided to wind up in 5D's land today.

Yusei was taking a leisurely stroll through the city when conveniently-timed cameo happened.

Verdana spun around the corner and crashed into Yusei. She apologized, but before she could go any further, the man chasing her turned the corner, shocking Yusei. He was a Dark Signer. But Yusei's arm had only started glowing when this girl bumped into him. Could she be the fifth Signer? This Dark Signer seemed to think so. "Oh, my lovely Signer, it seems you found your friend at last. Now, why don't we have a nice relaxing game of Duel Monsters? No soul stealing will commence, my dear... as long as you don't want it."

"Just get away..." she spat back, "I don't want to ditch you after your extravagant attempts to catch me go to waste."

"Who said anything about 'attempts'?" He chuckled.

"This knife." She said curtly, pulling out a knife on cue, and throwing it into the man's knee. "Now, let's get out of here." Yusei led her back to where he was staying. Leo rejoiced at the fact that they had finally found the fifth Signer. Luna asked to see her dragon. "Which one?" Verdana replied.

"Wait, you have more than one dragon?"

"Yeah, I have 4- I mean, 3."

"Show us both." She said nothing, only pulling them out of her deck and Extra Deck.

"Those are my three."

"Oh... we were only asking about this one." Yusei said, pointing at Skeletal Blaster Dragon. "Oh, hey, I forgot to ask, what's your archetype?"

"Royal Guard."

"Oh, huh. Never heard of that..."

Just then, the Dark Signer from earlier kicked the door down. "Hey, hey, hey! I didn't say you could throw a knife at my knee, dear!" He had the knife in his hand.

"Well, maybe I don't have to listen to you. But if you don't want the knife, could you oh-so-kindly return it to me?"

"If you won't listen to me, why should I have to listen to you!?" He exclaimed.

She stepped forward, wrenched the knife out of his hand, pinned his arms, and pressed the knife to his throat, all in one motion. "Because despite my size and looks, I could very easily kill you." She said in a menacing voice, then released him, but only after slinking away, knife in hand. She flicked the blade down, removing the blood, before putting it back in its sheath on her belt. "And just so you know, I'm not the Signer you're looking for. The fifth Signer is a guy, with orange hair. He uses the Blackwing archetype." She waved, and left.


End file.
